Double Rubble
"Double Rubble" is the Second Episode of the Inventor. Description Text There's so much equipment lying around - why make one gadget after each combat when you can make two? Wait, not "can" - "must", that's the word. Rules Find extra equipment. Start with double equipment, and upgraded Hammers. Make twice as many gadgets. How To Unlock Unlock Episodes by playing The Witch Way. Win or lose. (Exiting to the title screen will not work.) Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapon *Boomerang *Broadsword *Buzzer *Crossbow *Crystal Sword *Dagger *Electromagnet *Flamethrower (Level 3 reward option) *Hammer+ (Starting equipment) *Keyblade *Lightning Rod *Pea Shooter (Starting equipment) *Plasma Cannon *Ray Gun *Shovel *Six Shooter *Snowflake *Spark *Spike *Staff *Sword *Venus Fly Trap *Whisper Shield *Leather Armor Magic *Hall of Mirrors *Healing Crystal Items *Bump *Chocolate Cookie *Counterfeit *Doppeldice (Level 3 reward option) *Hookshot *Lockpick *Midnight Charm *Scrap Metal *Spanner (Starting equipment) Floors This episode uses the "inventor_normal" generator. Every chest you open will contain 2 of the same item. Starting Equipment *Hammer+ x 2 *Spanner x 2 *Pea Shooter x 2 Gadget: Heat Ray, Jetpack Floor 1 It's a "small" floor. Items There are two chests on this floor. One will contain two copies of one of the following: *Staff *Crossbow *Sword The other chest will contain two copies of one of the following: *Spark *Snowflake *Buzzer *Whisper Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There are two chests on this floor. Each will contain two copies of a different item from the following list: *Leather Armor *Bump *Healing Crystal *Lockpick *Spike *Keyblade Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell an upgrade, one Scrap Metal, and one of the following items: **Dagger **Boomerang **Crystal Sword **Venus Fly Trap **Keyblade **Six Shooter Floor 3 It's a "big" floor. Items You will find three chests on this floor. One will contain Scrap Metal x 2. One will contain two copies of one of the following items: *Broadsword *Bump *Crystal Sword *Chocolate Cookie *Hall of Mirrors *Midnight Charm The last chest will contain two copies of one of the following items: *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 1 apple * Two shops. One shop will sell 2 of these: **Dagger **Boomerang **Crystal Sword **Venus Fly Trap **Keyblade * and 1 of these: **Leather Armor **Bump **Healing Crystal **Lockpick **Spike **Keyblade * The other shop will sell an upgrade and 2 of these: **Shovel **Boomerang **Pea Shooter **Spanner **Scrap Metal **Healing Crystal Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find two chests on this floor. One will contain two copies of one of the following items: *Spark *Snowflake *Buzzer *Whisper The other chest will contain two copies of one of the following: *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find two chests on this floor. One will contain two copies of one of the following: *Plasma Cannon *Hookshot *Lightning Rod The second chest will contain two copies of one of the following: *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and 2 of these items: **Shovel **Boomerang **Pea Shooter **Spanner **Scrap Metal **Healing Crystal Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia The following other enemies cannot be encountered in this Episode: *Aurora *Mimic *Keymaster *Crystalina *Wisp Category:Episodes